Love Hina : Forbidden Love
by KooLRon
Summary: My little twisted twist to Love Hina's Episode 25's ending! Motoko loses her memory... the Hinata group are at their wits end... what will happen next?
1. Love Hina : Forbidden Love Part 1

Disclaimer: Please don't sue me! I'm just an innocent, crazy kid with a few insane whims of my own… whoops… (^-^)"

And besides that, this is my F I R S T fic! Criticisms, compliments (I don't think I deserve any! =D), please review! I'd love to hear it from YOUR point of view!

Love Hina: KoolRon's Forbidden Love Part 1

(Warning! May not be suitable for the weak hearted, elderly aged and some Naru fans!)

"Gomen Urashima!"

"Ah! Motoko-chan!" Keitaro cried in utter terror as Motoko flung him at the possessed body of Naru…

They locked lips… and…

Motoko felt pain in her heart when she saw Keitaro and Naru lock…

What… what am I thinking…

Motoko wielded the katana backwards…

"Shinmeiryuu Ougi…" she chanted.

I don't have feelings for him… he belongs to Naru-sempai… I mustn't…

"Zanmaken… NI-NO-Tachi!" and the katana crossed Naru's and Keitaro's locked lips…

"AH!" the evil spirit of the Hina katana spelled out in agony and it was expelled from Naru's body. Naru slumped to the ground in a heap and a dazed Keitaro landed smack beside her, his right hand lying on her bosom…

Motoko dropped out of her stance as the Hina katana clattered to the rocky ground. Her knees shaky from the new move she acquired…

"I… I did it…" and Motoko collapsed flat on the rocks unconscious.

Tsuruko snapped awake and glanced at the Hina katana, which remained on the floor harmless, for now.

"Yokkata…" Tsuruko turned in time to see Naru launching Keitaro into orbit. The poor ronin disappeared over the horizon while all this while screaming injustice…

Naru grumbled and dusted her blouse as Tsuruko walked up to her.

"Daijobu?" enquired Tsuruko.

"Hai…" Naru replied sweetly as if nothing had happened.

"Naru-sempai! Tsuruko-sempai! Motoko-sempai is unconscious!" Shinobu squealed in a worried tone as the entire gang gathered around Motoko's body.

Tsuruko bent over and took Motoko's pulse.

"Motoko-han has expelled herself beyond her normal 'ki' level. She's fine for the moment… though…" Tsuruko's voice sounding a little raspy and dry.

"Huh? What do you mean? What will happen to Motoko?" Keitaro asked, spotting a HUGE plaster stuck on his forehead as he looked on.

  
Tsuruko turned gravely to face the Hinata crowd.

"She may not wake up soon."

Gasps erupted from the group. Naru shook her head in disbelief and laughed bitterly, "Tell me you are joking! It… can't be that… serious… can it?"

Tsuruko's face remained emotionless as she carried Motoko's limp body and begun the walk back to the dojo, with the tenants of Hinata Sou following closely behind. Even Kaolla knew the graveness of the matter and remained quiet.

"Neh! Tell me Tsuruko-san!" Naru insisted, keeping pace alongside Tsuruko.

"Basically, this only happens when a Shinmeiryuu stance is performed… 'half' correctly. Although no flaw can be seen, the person executing the move could only be faltering or not concentrating at the moment… and this could be fatal to the person executing the stance… but not the intended person to exorcist or defend against…"

Tsuruko stopped and turned to face Naru.

"Though Motoko saved you both…" and she laid eyes on the body in her arms, "… she was thinking of something, something that broke her concentration at the crucial moment."

"Motoko-chan…" Naru whispered silently, Keitaro laying his hand on Naru's shoulder.

"Its alright Naru… it isn't your fault…"

"No…" Naru lifting Keitaro's hand off her shoulder. "It isn't okay! She was fine a moment ago… if I hadn't lifted that katana…" and Naru lowered her head.

Keitaro watched helplessly as Naru burst into tears.

--- The following day…

Morning came in a desolate form. The dojo was eerily quiet and the sunlight penetrated slight gap in the wooden door to Motoko's room. Inside were four figures. Three pretty much human, the other simply lay still in the mattress.

"Her pulse is a little erratic…" Tsuruko sighed slightly, a tic escaping from her tongue, pulling the covers over Motoko.

Shinobu knelt down and took Motoko's paled hand into hers…

"Motoko-sempai…" was Shinobu's voice, on the verge of tears, while Kaolla whimpered quietly.

Naru stood at the doorway, silently watching Motoko.

"Motoko-chan…please wake up soon…" prayed Naru fervently.

"Naru…" Kitsune spoke, breaking Naru out of her thoughts. The floor board creakily desolately as Kitsune walked up to Naru and put her hands on the shoulders of her best friend. "Don't think too much. This has probably be fate's doing…"

"If… if only I had not pressured Keitaro… if I had not lifted that katana, everyone wouldn't be so moody now… and Motoko-" Naru said despondently, shaking her head, not finishing her sentence when Kitsune shook her, "It isn't your fault! I'm speaking from my heart! Its fate's doing that she's unconscious! Not that katana, nor Keitaro, especially you! It is not your doing!" Kitsune whispered harshly, yet somehow firmly.

Naru shook her head and wiped away tears that rolled down.

"Its no use Kitsune… no matter what you say to comfort me… I can't bring myself to come to terms with what has happened… only if Motoko will wake-"

Again, she didn't get to finish her sentence, and she was interrupted by Shinobu's loud shriek.

"Tsuruko-sempai! Motoko-sempai… Motoko-sempai is responding!"

Naru and Kitsune bolted into the room at the message. "Motoko-chan!" Naru called out her name, Motoko's fingers slowly curling up in Shinobu's hand, as her eyes slowly opened.

Who are these people… Motoko thought amongst the weird looks and curious stares in the room.

KooLRon: Bah! If you guys and gals hate soapy operas, my advice to you is… DON'T READ FURTHER!

Motoko: Kisama! You turned a hilarious anime into a soap opera?! Shinmeiryuu…

KooLRon: No!! ARGH! *Runs for his life as Motoko whips a powerful sword stance across the floorboard, tearing up the wood pieces*

Motoko: Come back here! *Prepares for another sword stance*

KooLRon: Wait Motoko-chan! MATTE! Let me finish my sentence first! Please!

Motoko: Hmph! I'd guess punishment for you can wait!

KooLRon: Phew! *Wipes away perspiration* Anyway! This is a very short Chapter One! If I had to continue a little more I'd be Chapter 1 AND 2 already! Thanks for reading!

Motoko: You have finished what you needed to say… *Reflects light off the sword into KooLRon's face*

KooLRon: Gotta run now! AIEEE! *Pauses* Oh yeah, I re-edited this part a few weeks ago, before fanfiction.net closed their site to repairs, and so I was unable to re-post this section! Gomen guys and gals!

Motoko: You made these readers wait on you? Why you…

KooLRon: Now I've really got to run! ARGH!

Stay Tuned for Part 2 of Forbidden Love! (It may turn out to be a wonderful and non-soapy, non-alcoholic ending after all! =P)


	2. Love Hina : Forbidden Love Part 2

Disclaimer: Please don't sue me! I'm just an innocent, crazy kid with a few insane whims of my own… whoops… (^-^)"

And besides that, this is my F I R S T fic! Criticisms, compliments (I don't think I deserve any! =D), please review! I'd love to hear it from YOUR point of view!

Love Hina: KoolRon's Forbidden Love Part 2

(Warning! May not be suitable for the weak hearted, elderly aged and some Naru fans!)

Motoko's eyes swept her surroundings, picking up a lot of frequencies that seemed to not be in the same frequency as hers…

"Um… who are you people? What am I doing here?"

"Yo Motoko! I'm Kaolla! Your best friend!" Kaolla grinned as wide as her mouth would go, hoping to wake Motoko up. Motoko returned the favor by arching an eyebrow back in question to Kaolla.

"Motoko sempai! Don't you remember us? I'm Shinobu!" Shinobu squealed in an even more hectic tone, only to blush, realizing that it felt like a self-introductory speech. Motoko could only wince a painful look at her onlookers before shaking her head slightly.

"Motoko-chan! Stop playing games already! We're so worried sick that you won't wake up again! Please, enough of this act already!" Naru hollered, feeling sick yet angry.

Motoko cowered a little and pulled the mattress cover a little higher, and whimpered, Kitsune restraining Naru and helping her outside.

"She's frightening…" Motoko whispered, barely below audible level, her voice shaky and uncertain, before turning a wary eye to the tall woman beside her.

"Motoko… are you sure you don't know us?" Tsuruko asked as sweetly and as pleasant as she could.

"No… I don't know you… where am I? How did I end up here?" Motoko questioned, turning all her attention to Tsuruko, who remained more in place and mindful of the situation.

Tsuruko smiled her silly smile.

"How could you say that Motoko-han! I was worried sick! I found you fainted outside, and you were having a rather nasty fever I'd must say!" Tsuruko rattled, to the astonishment of Naru and Kitsune and well, the rest of the Hinata girls.

"Tsuruko-sempai!" they all exclaimed, and Naru burst through the door, breaking free of Kitsune's grip.

"Tsuruko-san! Wha- do you know what you're doing?" Naru snapped, frightening Motoko once again.

"Ara ara! Quiet down children! Motoko needs her rest!" Tsuruko clapped her hands and blinked an eye at Shinobu.

Shinobu caught on and faked a smile.

"Ah… ah Motoko-sempai, I'd go get breakfast for you! You haven't eaten a bit in ages! I'd be right back!" and with that Shinobu dashed out of the room…

"Motoko-han, you need your rest. We'd leave you alone for now! Shinobu will be back with your breakfast!" Tsuruko cooed as she ushered Kaolla, Naru and Kitsune out of the room.

Motoko could only watch in puzzlement as the crowd moved out of the room in a flash.

"Nyo!" Kaolla pranced around the hallway, dancing on the sleek wooden floor while her seniors sat on the floor mats and whispered at ear level with worried voices.

"Tsuruko-san! What were you thinking? She lost her memory already and you're feeding her such… such information?" Naru raised her voice this time, losing her cool.

Tsuruko shot back an angry look, and raised her voice to match Naru's. (You know how Tsuruko can sound when she's angry…) "Excuse me Naru-chan, but it seemed that you were frightening Motoko-han! I couldn't help but worry that you'll cause more damage than help!"

Naru realized her mistake, and promptly bowed and apologized, hanging her head. "Gomen Tsuruko-san… I shouldn't have done that…" Naru then stood up and ran out of the hall.

"Naru!" Kitsune shouted as Naru ignored all calls and fled outside the dojo.

"That girl! Always assuming and not using her brains for once instead of her fists…" Kitsune sighed and a small toothy grin appeared from the corner of her mouth, "I think she's got that Keitaro factor in her already!"

Tsuruko let out a bated breath of air and she closed her eyes. "I think the situation is far more complicated then we expected. Motoko has lost her memory due to the fact she exercised her 'qi' life force energy incorrectly while executing the Shinmeiryuu Ougi Ni-No Tachi move. It must be something that was hampering her for a long time, possibly when she was staying with you in Hinata-sou."

Kitsune's eyebrows jumped, but still maintaining that single line that represented her eyes.

"In Hinata? What could it be? I don't recall anything that could jolt her so bad into her current state now!" Kitsune rubbed her chin, recalling further back…

"I maybe wrong. I don't know. But certainly something that has been perturbing to Motoko-han all this while. Maybe it could be someone close to her, someone who touched her heart with an event…"

Tsuruko didn't get to finish her sentence, Kitsune stopped her dead in her sentence with a loud shout of glee.

Tsuruko and Kitsune both maintained eye contact while muttering the same word in unison.

"Keitaro…"

--- A few seconds (Well maybe japanimation-type of seconds…) later…

"KEITARO!" Kitsune bellowed into the loud hailer, and his room shook, the wooden beams trembling and making Keitaro's hair stand…

The poor ronin opened the door to his room to face Kitsune's loud hailer again.

"WE NEED YOUR HELP!"

"ARGH! Wakkata! Mou neh! Put that loud hailer down!" Keitaro's ears ringing as his ear drums flapped and his ears ringed.

"What is it?" He grumbled and massaged his ear lobes.

Kitsune lowered it and grinned at the re-taker and whispered into his ears…

"Listen…" *inaudible words*

"WHAT? Are you crazy? No way! I won't do it! Never!" Keitaro stunned at Kitsune's preposition, downright rejecting it.

"Ah… well, what if I told you Naru-chan gave you the green light?" Kitsune smirked, an evil plan slowly forming in her twisted mind.

Keitaro's jaws dropped to the floor. "What? She… she agreed? Are you sure about this?"

"Yes! So what is your answer? Dang, why am I bothering to ask you this? I don't care, you've got to help for Motoko's sake!" Kitsune reminded.

"Uh… well if you'll put it that way… alright… but it sounds crazy!"

"Ah… but its MY plan! Kitsune's plan! It can't go wrong!" 

^ Insert maniacal laughter from Kitsune here ^

Keitaro's eyebrows furrowed and sweat dropped…

--- In the evening…

Motoko slowly ate on what Tsuruko had told her earlier today.

I… I loved the hostel's manager?

She slowly stewed as she tried to recall his name.

What is his name? Why is it so difficult to think? Motoko closed her eyes and tried again, to no avail.

I can't remember anything. Except that I'm Motoko Aoyama… and I belong a generation of demon slayers and sword practitioners…

Motoko looked out of the room, at the moon that shone its light upon her flawless face.

A flawless face, unfortunately tainted with distressed frowns.

Motoko then turned her attention to the sheathed katana on its stand.

Greatly familiar…

A sudden flash through the past caught her by surprise. Motoko gasped as she recalled the distant past…

Urashima saving pulling her up from the treacherous and slippery roof edge… (Episode 3 people! Episode 3!)

More flashes. She pointing the same katana at him, chasing him around the hostel.

"No! What's going on?" Motoko cried and she shut tight her eyes, cupping her head in her hands and shaking profusely.

"Why is this man called Urashima in my constant memory?" Her cry loud and distressed, a slow fire burning in her brain as the pictures whizzed in her head.

Motoko was slowly losing her edge. She picked up the katana, used her thumb and flicked the sheath off and opened the door with a determined strength and made her way to Keitaro's room.

I'll clear my confusion by questioning him… Motoko thought repeatedly to herself and began the short dash to Urashima Keitaro's room.

Shinobu, carrying Motoko's dinner, found Motoko's room empty.

"Mot- Motoko-sempai? Motoko-sempai!" Shinobu called, not getting a reply.

Shinobu could only scream for help when she saw the sheath of Motoko's katana on the floor.

"KITSUNE-SEMPAI!"

--- The ronin Keitaro Urashima's room…

Keitaro sighed from one ear to another at the recent blast of horrid events.

"How did I even end up in this situation?"

He sighed even louder, the approaching rapid footsteps totally oblivious to him.

"Naru… she won't even talk to me!"

The door was suddenly blasted to one side, and Motoko stood tall at the entrance.

"Naru…" he mouthed as he slowly turned around and gasped when he saw Motoko panting, holding the shiny blade of steel.

"Urashima-san…" Her voice sounding extremely feminine. (She lost touch on her slightly masculine voice ^_^)

"Eh!" Keitaro's eyes wide with fear and horror. What is she doing?! AIEEE! His thoughts killing all common sense in him.

"Urashima-san… I beg of you… oshiete…" the sword looming closer to the poor re-taker.

"Motoko-chan! Take it e-easy! Let- Lets sit down and t-talk! Wha-what is bothering y-you?" Keitaro's voice betraying his courage to face the situation. An entranced Motoko simply stalked slowly up to Keitaro.

"MOTOKO-chan! PUT THAT KATANA AWAY! PUH-LEAZE! ARGH!" He screamed like a baby and crawled to the end of the room, Motoko slowly cornering him…

Keitaro swallowed hard on his saliva, his Adam's Apple bobbing up and down, his hands shaking, and Motoko's eyes become large and innocent, she tilted her head to one side.

"Why? Why do you fear me? Have you done something to me? Have you let me down?" A feeling inside Motoko burned, her eyes silt when Keitaro shook his head.

"… iie! Nandemo nai! Nandemo nai!" was Keitaro's panicked answer, his eyes still glued to the gleaming katana.

"You must have done something disgraceful…" and Motoko's eyes slit. She swung into a sword stance and lifted the katana skywards…

"AH! Naru! Taskete KURE! Someone! AAAAHHHH!" (He perpetually screams for Naru, even though she's the girl and he's the guy! What a loser… =P)

"Motoko-han!" Tsuruko interrupted in the nick of time, and the Hinata gang tumbled behind Tsuruko, just in time to watch Keitaro wet his pants.

"What a baby…" An obviously intoxicated Kitsune mouthed. Kaolla laughed out loud, while Shinobu clenched her fists and wailed, "Motoko-sempai! Don't do it!"

Motoko stopped halfway in her stance and glared at Shinobu. "What right have tell me to not punish this person?"

Shinobu wasn't prepared for that. She cowered and lowered her eyes as she thought of a excuse to kill Motoko's urge to finish Keitaro. Think Shinobu! Think! She closed her eyes…

Motoko laughed scornfully and turned her attention back at Keitaro.

"AIEEEE!" He screamed again, Kitsune and Kaolla toppled onto the floor and laughed even louder.

Shinobu, out of no avail, opened her eyes and screamed the single sentence…

"Its because Motoko-sempai… y-you love him!"

! Motoko's mind came to a complete halt, and so did Kitsune's and Kaolla's laughter.

"It… it can't be… !!" as Motoko felt a racking pain in her head. It hurt so much, like a dry ice in prolonged contact, and she dropped the shiny metal. The katana clattered on the floor, and Motoko fell along after the katana.

"! Motoko-chan!" and Keitaro, in something which he rarely does right, sprung up and captured Motoko in his arms.

Tsuruko's one eyebrow went up in question. "My my…"

Kitsune's foxy eyes captured the image of Motoko in Keitaro's arms, and she let out a soft wolf whistle, "Way to go re-taker!" With Kaolla jumping up and down chanting Kitsune's line.

Shinobu sighed with relief and closed her eyes for that minute, "That was close!"

Motoko remained unconscious in Keitaro's arms, and he watched silently at her face.

"Motoko-chan…"

Motoko : Why?! Why am I in that loser's arms?!

KooLRon : Motoko! You made a pact with me! You'll listen to my every bidding when I write this story! Now don't you forget it… Damn I'm feeling evil! Muahaha!

Motoko : *Sweatdrops* That's… that's horrid! Why of all people did I end up in your story?!

KooLRon : Well, you're a very subtle character without a boyfriend and so my wicked twisted mind picked you up and simply paired you with Keitaro!

Keitaro : KooLRon-san! That's very mean! Am I that bad?! *Looks at himself* I can't be right?

KooLRon : *Shrugs his shoulders* Well, if you get kicked, uppercut, and scorned by every girl in the dorm, I don't see why I shouldn't label you as a L-O-S-ER…

Keitaro : Wa! *Cries and runs away*

Motoko : Now see! See what have you done?!

KooLRon : Motoko-chan! I thought you should be on my side! -_-"

Motoko : Even ronins like him have pride! You shouldn't say such mean things! Poor Urashima…

KooLRon : That's done it! I've got my inspiration! You've shown some feeling for that ronin! Huhuahahahaha!

Motoko : -_-" ~ (Oh no… I've fallen for his trap!) ARGH!

KooLRon : Stay tuned for my next installment of Love Hina : Forbidden Love!


	3. Love Hina : Forbidden Love Part 3

Disclaimer: Please don't sue me! I'm just an innocent, crazy kid with a few insane whims of my own… whoops… (^-^)"

And besides that, this is my F I R S T fic! Criticisms, compliments (I don't think I deserve any! =D), please review! I'd love to hear it from YOUR point of view!

Love Hina: KoolRon's Forbidden Love Part 3

(Warning! May not be suitable for the weak hearted, elderly aged and some Naru fans!)

"…"

Motoko slowly stirred awake. Her eyelids feeling heavy, she felt feverish and felt something moist on top of her head. She stretched her weak left arm, (well, both arms were weak.) and gently touched the moist object on her forehead.

It sent a bone chilling sensation through her body, and she immediately pulled the wet cloth away, sending it over the futon and onto the warm wooden floor.

"My head… it hurts…" She moaned, and she felt her forehead again. "I can't be running a fever can I?" her eyes pleading her to shut them once again.

And she did, for that second she closed them, she recalled Keitaro again.

She frowned and sat up, feeling fatigue running through her body and it hurt. She winced and let out a low pitch moan, "Itai…"

Then Motoko Aoyama remained silent. Her smooth silky black hair slowly running down her shoulders and it flowed like water. She hugged her knees and sunk her head into them. Her eyes softened, drawing a fine wrinkle on her forehead. The warm of her futon gradually disappearing, and she started to feel cold, even though the windows and doors were shut.

She then stood her painful body and groped her way to the kitchen.

~

On reaching the kitchen, Motoko stood quietly at the door. Her eyes were showing a little fear and confusion.

Yes, she had actually remembered where the kitchen was.

"Ho- how did I know that the kitchen was here?" Motoko still stunned, her voice stuttering, as she stood rigid.

She shook out of her thoughts, and consoled herself.

"Its… its like déjà vu…"

She trudged into the kitchen, amazed to find the lights on. That didn't bother her much, and she walked up to the sink and extracted a mug…

Sudden dizziness struck, she stumbled and the mug fell to the floor… she cupped her head, waiting for the spell to wear off and block that terrible shattering sound…

Instead of hearing the shattering of porcelain, all Motoko heard was a dull thump and she straightened herself, her eyes slowly going downwards, and she saw a hectic Shinobu kneeling on the floor with the mug in her grasp.

Shinobu breathed a sign of relief, "Yokkata!" and smiled sweetly.

Motoko was taken aback, her mouth opened slightly, and her eyes locked onto Shinobu.

"Ah… Arigato…" Motoko finally let the words of gratitude leave her stunned form.

"Motoko-sempai, you are unwell… what are you doing here instead of resting in your room?" Shinobu asked in concern, Motoko slowly swinging her view to the tap and basin, her mind clouded with thoughts.

"I… I wanted to get a drink…" Motoko replied, her gaze remained locked onto the tap's lever. It had never been this fascinating before…

Shinobu broke her out of her thoughts by laying a gentle and warm hand on Motoko's chilly hand, her head cocked slightly. "Daijobu Motoko-sempai? You seem distracted… maybe a cup of hot tea will ease those problems…" Shinobu then reached inside the larder and pulled out the tea bags. Motoko whirled around slowly and watched Shinobu go through the steps of making tea…

"Problems…"

Shinobu jiggled the tea bag, catching the soft murmur escaping Motoko's mouth. She looked in question at the kendo girl.

~

Motoko held the mug of hot, steaming green tea in her frozen palms, the steam so ever slowly misting into her face. Shinobu then walked out of the kitchen, holding her own mug of tea.

"Shinobu…" Motoko started, her mind in a utter confusion, "I… I… want to know why did you say that earlier…"

"Eh?" Shinobu not quite catching what Motoko meant at first, but when she did, it came in red streaks that flushed her face.

"Watashi… eh… eto…" She begun to stammer as Motoko's gaze slowly fixed on her.

"Why? Why is everyone shielding Urashima? Oshiete… Shinobu…" Motoko begged, determined to know the truth.

Shinobu's head sank, her heart pounding, not really knowing how to answer Motoko. Finally mustering up everything she could, she opened her little mouth…

"Be… because Motoko-sempai… I… I love him too… and… and so I know what it means to be in love with Urashima-sempai! Motoko-sempai… you… you too show all that you care for him… before this… this unfortunate accident happened…"

Motoko, who went into this questions blazing, was utterly shocked when Shinobu replied. "Shinobu… are… are you very sure I was in love with Urashima?" she asked again, hoping that she had heard the answer wrongly, wanting to confirm it again…

Shinobu didn't speak. She simply lowered her head again and nodded shyly.

Motoko's body tensed, and she leaned back in the chair, and gazed up at the dining room's single light on the ceiling.

"Honto ni?" Motoko muttered, and Shinobu's view reverted back to her senior.

"Ah… ah… hai…"

They sat there silently for another half an hour before leaving, the teas not really serving their thirst quenching purpose…

--- The following morning…

A loud piercing shriek filled the Hinata manager's room, as a loud explosion and thick black smoke belched out, and through the smoke materialized Mecha Tama, with the all-round-mean-and-nasty duo Sarah and Kaolla at the controls…

"Tama incendiary missiles locked onto the ronin target! Ready to fire!" Sarah radioed in a high pitched voice, and Kaolla grinned from ear to ear.

"FIRE!" Their voices in unison, and the huge diabolical mechanical turtle fired its lethal load at the bruised and haggard ronin's face…

"WAH! SHIN… SHINNEH!" Keitaro's high pitched wail filled the dormitory.

A gleam of light, and everything played in slow motion…

The sheath sliding off the katana…

The slow body-turning stance and the shiny katana shifted from one hand into both hands…

"Owari dana!" Motoko cried, and the katana slashed across the scene, the missiles seemingly stopping in mid-air, amidst the shocked looks on Sarah, Kaolla, and Keitaro's faces…

They exploded suddenly, sending Keitaro rolling some distance backwards, and the smoke clearing up, portraying the feminine form of Motoko Aoyama crouching on the ground, the sword held in her right arm, and her left hand's palming the floor.

"Nan… nandayo?" Sarah grouched, obviously upset that the intended target was not destroyed.

"Ha! But can you escape from Mecha Tama's Super-Duper laser cannons? Motoko!" Kaolla smirked as the mecha's two eyes glowed red and the reported laser beams blasted out of its eyes, cutting across everything in its path cleanly into two, dissecting Keitaro's schoolbag.

"AH!" Keitaro screamed as the beams closed in…

"Kcch!" Motoko hissed and she leapt at the ceiling, only to ricochet off and she flew straight for the trio, two human, and one machine…

"Zanmaken… Ni-No Tachi!" She shouted aloud, and the sword beared down on the mechanical turtle's head, turning the turtle into two parts. One head, and one body apart…

Kaolla laughed out loud, like a true tyrant, and she smiled at a disappointed Sarah.

"Right! Mission failed! I'll be meaner and tougher the next time Motoko! And the giant turtle and its two child operators disappeared in a flash.

Motoko breathed hard, Keitaro's mouth agape WIDE and he was left gasping for breath. Motoko sheathed the sword, and stood up, her back still to Keitaro…

Keitaro shook himself out of his near-death experience, and dusted his clothes, and his view shifted to Motoko. "Uh… arigato Motoko-chan…"

"I…" she begun, slowly turning around and her begging eyes sent Keitaro reeling into his usual perverted dreams. "I… I.." and she lowered her head, her hair spilling out of its hairclip, which had been cut earlier by Mecha Tama's laser beams.

"Aiee!" Keitaro suddenly screamed, and jumping away in terror, wiping drool off his lips and chin as he bolted past Motoko. Obviously his dirty thoughts getting the better of him…

Motoko reached out with her free hand, and as if regretting it, pulled her hand back and smiled.

"Keitaro Urashima…" and she watched his fleeting figure disappear down the corridor, the open and grazed window allowing the breeze of Hinata to let her hair flow…

KooLRon : Now that, is a REAL fic!

Motoko : (Speechless)

KooLRon : Really! I didn't know I was SO GOOD at it! *Maniacal Laughter*

Motoko : (Speechless)

KooLRon : Damn! I should be in the movie making sector creating scripts!

Motoko : Kono yaro! KooLRon! *Katana unsheathes and slices across Love Hina : Forbidden Love Part 3 script*

KooLRon : *Sob* Stay… stay tuned for Part… Part 4… *sniff sniff sob sob*

Motoko : Sore ja minna… *Turns to the fleeing self-praising author who bolted for the near exit*


	4. Love Hina : Forbidden Love Part 4

Disclaimer: Please don't sue me! I'm just an innocent, crazy kid with a few insane whims of my own… whoops… (^-^)"

And besides that, this is my F I R S T fic! Criticisms, compliments (I don't think I deserve any! =D), please review! I'd love to hear it from YOUR point of view!

Love Hina: KoolRon's Forbidden Love Part 4

(Warning! May not be suitable for the weak hearted, elderly aged and some Naru fans!)

She's lost her memory… Naru's mind played back on these four words, as if like a tape recorder…

"Dozo." A plate of some tempei was placed in front of Naru. She looked up in sudden surprise, to find Haruka Urashima grinning at her with sloppy eyes.

"Uh…" Naru nodded gently, "Ah… arigato…" She had been in low spirits for weeks already. Motoko's memory loss caused her great guilt and she knew that in her heart she didn't have the courage to face Motoko. Her eyes were puffy, due to the lack of proper sleep and the frequent crying in the nights. Her hair frayed and her shoulders were sloppy. She looked horrible…

Haruka didn't seem to walk away. She remained beside the quietly dreaming Naru, the winds blowing across the restaurant stirred the bells on the chimes hung outside the restaurant's main door. Amidst the chiming, stood uneasy quietness. The atmosphere was very tight… a small word could spark off an unwanted fire…

"Disaster, that's what you look like now." Haruka mouthed, while controlling the unlit fag in her mouth, allowing the tongue to skillfully move and let those words out.

Naru slumped even more over the table. "I… I know. I can't get it off my mind…" she murmured, her voice all tired and she sounded like a worn out cassette.

Haruka simply grunted, and she swung her hips and placed a helpful heap of her hand on Naru's shoulder, and bent over…

"Don't hesitate… there's nothing much more you can do. Now what you can only do is to help Motoko regain her memory…"

"…"

"Its all really up to you… but I must say she's showing great improvement… at least she's not going around asking or doing weird stuff…"

"… yeah …" Naru finally showing some reaction and her mind going into clockwork mode…

Haruka closed her eyes, stood upright and readjusted the cigarette with her tongue with great control, "So Go-Do-It…" was her last words before she made her way off to the kitchen.

Naru took a piece of dessert from the plate, popped it into her mouth, and realized a great make-up apology potential to Motoko…

--- Hinata Sou Inn…

Kitsune was a professional at hiding emotions, but nothing prepared herself for what she just saw…

She stared agape at Motoko, who looked absolutely breath taking in that light blue puff sleeved dress, complete with a summer hat a lightly colored straw bag. Motoko had never loved wearing feminine clothing; the school uniform's skirt being the only female type of clothing she wore. Her wardrobe had always been plain, nothing more existed than the uniform and training clothes. Not only that, her hair was let loose. Not held by bangs and every slight movement she made, as if like a signal, her hair would beautifully flow across her shoulders. It had also smelt faintly of a field of lavenders…

Motoko simply shined.

Kitsune was simply wordless. (And I do mean WORDLESS.)

"Mo-Motoko! Wha… what are you doing?" was the stunned question from Kitsune. And at that time Shinobu walked into the living room…

Shinobu's reaction equaled that of Kitsune. "Motoko-sempai!" Shinobu's large eyes reflected the sparkle of Motoko's appearance.

Motoko didn't know how to react to the duo's startled looks and expressions. She simply stood there, her hands clutching that bag, her clear brown eyes innocent and doe in that beautiful dress… (I don't know how I manage to come out with such an expression, don't ask me! She's just my Cinderella! ^_^ \/ )

"Motoko… you… you…" Kitsune's lined eyes finally grew out of their boring flat shape and into something more oval, her finger pointing at Motoko, who was a little taken aback by the tone of speech and action, took a surprised step backwards…

Shinobu finished Kitsune's line, "Motoko-sempai! You look so cute and pretty in that dress!" Her eyes still sparkling. She, like the rest of Hinata Inn, had never seen Motoko in a skirt other than her school uniform… today nothing prepared her for this rare moment…

"Um… arigato Shinobu…" was Motoko's shy reply. She laid her eyes onto her lap silently, standing in full view of the two pleasantly shocked girls, and some strands of hair slipped forward…

"Oh my gawd…" Kitsune was beginning to believe in goddesses present on Earth. Shinobu stayed silent, not forgetting this moment in her life…

Tama-chan flew into the room, greeted the two statuettes of Kitsune and Shinobu in the usual words of "mew!" and her attention was also turned to the new stranger in that dress, who's back faced Tama-chan…

Tama-chan couldn't show much of an expression, except to fly straight into Motoko…. and…

Kitsune took another hit. (Oh how I wanted to copy Heero Yuy from Gundam Wing's expression, "Floating point error, does not tally, error division by zero…") Motoko actually smiled and held Tama-chan and even stroked Tama-chan's head?

Shinobu let out a happy cry. "Motoko-sempai! Have your phobia of turtles disappeared? You are doing well!"

Motoko didn't quite understand that last question, and blinked an eye of question at Shinobu.

"Ano… urm… is Keitaro around?"

Boom! The third bomb of the day exploded on Kitsune. Her jaws dropped as her mind processed the possibility of Motoko asking for loser Keitaro faster than parallel computers…

Why did she ask for Keitaro? To beat him up? No… it can't be… if she wanted to do that, she could just tear her way around Hinata! MASAKA!

Kitsune shook out of her arithmetic calculations and was about to cook up some dastardly evil plan for Keitaro's downfall when Shinobu interrupted…

"He's left the house early this morning! I heard that he would be going down to town to the library to collect some material for the exams!" Shinobu smiled slightly, only to see Motoko's eyebrow arch again.

"Oh… honto ni… um… arigato neh Shinobu… sore wa … ja…" Motoko said politely, in a very feminine voice that once again stunned the trio… (Well, maybe one turtle and two humans…) She turned, her hair spilling again and made her way out, slipping on white petite shoes as she left the house.

The turtle flew into Shinobu's open palm, as their eyes remained locked on the previously kendo-master-girl-now-turned-a-cure-for-sore-eyes…

"Oh my gawd…"

--- Hinata Town Library…

"Eto… they said under the science and mathematics section… eto…"

Keitaro slowly browsed amongst somewhat near neat compilation of books and volumes. Dust fumed and tickled his nose, causing the loud sneeze, and A LOT of unwanted attention from annoyed readers…

"Uh… hee hee… sorry…" was the embarrassed apologetic reply.

"Hora!" He exclaimed gleefully, slowly pulling the book from its high hide. He had to tip toe to reach that ancient volume, and this time the dust was not fiddling with his nose, but his eyes…

It itched, and he could not maintain his balance…

"ARGH!" was the loud plea for help and he staggered backwards…

Knocking into Motoko, who promptly recognized that frequent shrill cry for help, and she tried her best to cushion his fall, but it was more than the weight she had expected. Maybe Keitaro hadn't been jogging, as he should be in the mornings…

Motoko fall down along with Keitaro, except this time he was in HER arms! Irritated and death threatening glares came from all corners at the poor bespectacled boy and his hapless victim.

Keitaro shifted his glasses, and he peered into the blooming bosom of Motoko…

"AIEEE!" was the cry again, which quickly hushed after gathering the entire library's discontent. He covered his head, and waited for that punch or swift kick to come from the kendo girl…

But it never came, and he gazed into Motoko's beautiful face…

"Keitaro-san… daijobu?" was her concerned question posed to his stunned form. Keitaro's eyes never peeled from its target, and he continued to study this beauty. He quickly shook his head, feeling slightly guilty, he stood and pulled Motoko up.

"Uh… hmm… thank you…" was Motoko's soft reply. She blushed slightly as Keitaro's lips went up and he cowered slightly…

She maybe trying to trick me into another mistake and get her opportunity to send me… ARGH!

He immediately scruffled his hair and pitched his glasses right. He looked at Motoko from head to toe… her body in his full view…

Oh man, she looked like a dream come true. The dress… the hat… that nice smelling hair… and that bag went on so well! Another thing amazed Keitaro, she didn't have the usual bust wrap around her chest, and it seemed that she was wearing a bra?

Keitaro shut his eyes closed. No! This can't be Motoko! What's wrong with me!

"Keitaro-san? Keitaro-san?" Motoko repeated to the tightly wounded ronin, whose fists were clenched and eyes shut. 

"Motoko-chan… lets go…" his voice sounding solemn and he immediately grabbed Motoko's arm and they both ran out of the library, the hurried footsteps clicking on the smooth cemented floor…

~

"Chotto matte Keitaro-san!" Motoko pleaded as Keitaro continued to drag her along, his stride remained constant, and she was lagging behind him.

Finally, deciding that they were far enough from intruding ears, Keitaro stopped and turned around to face Motoko. He gulped hard, and stammered.

"Mot-Motoko-chan, wh-what are you doing dressed like this?"

Motoko looked down at her attire. Nothing seemed unusual. She didn't seem to detect any inappropriate objects that hung on her body. Why is Keitaro-san and the rest back at the hostel making so much hoo-ha about this? She shook her head, and arched it to one side, not quite understanding what Keitaro meant.

"What I mean Motoko-chan, is that you don't usually wear such clothes!"

This came as a surprise to Motoko. Tsuruko had told her that she always wore such clothes. Motoko shook her head again, and took her hat off her head, and more hair flowed down, that was once hidden under the shade of the hat.

Keitaro's jaws dropped, if it had not been connected to him, it would probably rolled down the street. He shook out of it when Motoko reasoned, "I was told by Tsuruko-san that I always wore clothes like this. Is she wrong or incorrect?"

Keitaro had hardly seen the feminine side of Motoko Aoyama all his life in Hinata, and he was certainly not going to let this chance slip by him, or at least when Naru isn't noticing… (My… my Keitaro… still as perverted as you are aren't you?)

"Um… iie! I certainly wouldn't know about that but this dress fits you perfectly Motoko-chan!" Keitaro beamed happily, carefully and discretely wiping away that perverted grin that threatened to expose his cover, and maybe a little drool oozing out…

Motoko smiled brightly, and she leaned her head slightly, and held the hat and bag in her hands as she acknowledged the compliment. "Honto ni? Ah.. arigato!"

Keitaro knocked himself flat in the head, removing that 'smile that remained a little too long' on his face. "By the way Motoko-chan, what brings you here? It couldn't be pure coincidence that we met in the library right?" he asked, trying his best to console himself that she wasn't looking for him for whatever reasons…

Motoko then reddened, and looked slightly away, not making visual contact with Keitaro, whose eyebrows went up in question.

"Ano… you see… I… I wanted to…" Motoko stuttered, not quite bringing herself up to the task to answer Keitaro.

Keitaro sensed the awkwardness (Well done Keitaro! Another 1 rare good deed from you!), and immediately changed the topic, "Ah! Well, Motoko-chan, you have your reasons! I won't question you about them! Anyway…" and he glanced at his watch. "It's about lunch time! Want to dine with me?" he asked gingerly, his eyes peeling off the watch and at the black hair goddess in front of him…

Motoko immediately sprung back to life, and she smiled happily in front of him. "If… if I'm not intruding… it would be a pleasure…" she replied, her hands tensed with excitement.

"Why, sure! Come lets go, I've the excellent place to have lunch at!" He beckoned Motoko and she hurried her pace and walked alongside him…

… and they strolled towards the Hinata restaurant that Haruka owned… Keitaro not suspecting that Naru was there too…

Motoko : *Blushes* Yo-You… your style KooLRon… its… its… its so charming…

KooLRon : *Touches up his hair* Sa… Motoko… let us go on a date…

Motoko : Uh… gome na sai… but… I have that date with Kei-kun… remember?

KooLRon : *The flowers in his hands wilt* Oh… right. I forgot about that… *silent cries to himself*

Motoko : Stay tuned for Part 5 folks!


End file.
